The Fuzzy Dudett
by Skye-Chan1
Summary: When Skye got her powers, she ran. When she woke up again, she found herself in a medel lab with a strange man with white hair. After he messed around with her genetics, she was able to escape, but what now? rated for colorfull language in later chapters.
1. Bad Day

The Fuzzy Dudett  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and all of their characters do not belong to me, they belong to Marvle (I think).  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
Chapter 1: Bad Day  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
My name is Kimberlee Skye Chamber, but most people just call me Skye. I lead a normal 14 year-olds' life. There isn't anything really special about me, I have a shoulder length of black hair and bright blue eyes (I got them from my mom, not from my... gift), I live with my mom, dad and sister (my brother moved out last year to go to collage) in a small town in New York, or at least I did, until one Monday in summer, turned my world upside down. That is where my story will begin.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
It was Monday morning and everything was the same as all other Mondays, except in the Chamber's house.  
  
I had woken up at 7:40 (school starts at 8:05) and as a result I was running franticly around the house searching for missing shoes and half done homework. I had fallen asleep at the computer, which is in my closet, and apparently when my mom came in that morning, she had thought that I was already up and at school.  
  
**God, how could she think that I was already up?! She is the only one in the whole house who could wake me up in the mornings! And at School! Come on mom!** I thought angrily as I threw my bag out the door and grabbed a sweatshirt (I know, I'm weird to where a sweatshirt on a nice June day, but I do) and thrust it over my head, as I ran out the door after my bag.  
  
The rest of the day was fairly normal. I went to first and second period and was able to stay conscious through them. I was early for Home Base (at my school, home base is the midway mark in the school day. First 8th graders go while 7th graders eat lunch then vice versa), so I just stood outside the doorway, waiting for the teacher to come, when HE came.  
  
I never really hated school until I was in 7th grade and I meet HIM. Who is HE?  
  
Justin Ruke  
  
Justin Ruke was the meanest kid in our school, well, maybe not the meanest, but you get the idea. He has short blond hair that sticks out in every direction (imagine Harry Potter hair) and brown eyes. He's rather tall and lengthy and he is in desperate need of braces, because when he smiles, you can see his front teeth twisting sideways and forward at odd angles.  
  
Ever cense 7th grade, Justin has been in almost every one of my classes (lets just say that it's a good thing that he's a hunter, so he's absent a lot, other wise, I think I would have gone crazy). Now that can be annoying enough, but he started to torment me in as many ways he could (He's one of those professional bullies, he knows his work and he does it well). Like a hawk, he had observed that the only way to get me angry, so I would get in trouble, is to say something bad about animals.  
  
Allow me to explain, I am with out a doubt an animal lover. In kindergarten, I knew more bird calls then words. Every year I go to a new camp, so far I have gone to Washington to, to swim with whales, New Mexico to study iguanas, Yellow Stone National Park to frolic with the elk, and Montana to a Horse ranch. So to put it simply, if you say or do anything mean to/about animals, you can count on me jumping up your throat.  
  
Well, anyways back to the story.  
  
Since I skipped Breakfast and then spent 3 hours in my least favorite classes, you could say that I was on my last nerve. And by the look on Justin's face he knew that, but it didn't seem to stop him. He walked over to the door way and allowed his followers (Bobbie and Nate, Dumb and Dumber, his worshipers who follow him everywhere) into the class room, but he stayed outside... with me... Joy.  
  
"So 'Sheeps' ('Sheeps' is the nickname I got after accidentally mentioning in a class with him in it that my dad had a heard of sheep that I was helping with) your cat still missin'" he asked a smirk on his face.  
  
I just shot daggers at him with my eyes.  
  
"What a shame. Old man Tanner probably got 'im." (Old man Tanner is my neighbor. He lives in a shack behind my house, thus causing bad roomers to start about him. I've meet him a couple times, he seemed pretty nice, he even taught me a few new bird calls), he said as a smile played out on his lips, showing off his crooked teeth, "I heard that when he finds strays, he ties um up and then lights um on fire while there still alive." He stared intently at me waiting for me to blow, "Yep, still alive. They say when there runn'en around, he'll dump gas in one spot and as they run across it..."  
  
I never let him finish. Hearing those words and seeing those images happening to my dear Téa (Téa is my precious kitty) was way too much. I rushed at him and succeeded to punch him in the face, blasting him into the classroom.  
  
Nate managed to hold me long enough for Justin to scramble up and race across to the other side of the room, where there was an open door leading outside. When he reached it he turned to see that I was out of Nate's grip and was running at him again only to be tripped by Bobbie. As I fell forward I shouted "JUSTIN!"  
  
I waited to hit the ground, only I didn't. I slowly opened my eyes to see the ground 2in in front of my face.  
  
After processing the fact that I was floating, I gasped and started wiggling as if trying to get out of an invisible grip. I landed (I would say fell, but falling 2in isn't really a fall) and scrambled up to go after Justin again, when I froze and stared in whore at the sight that awaited my eyes. 


	2. Running

The Fuzzy Dudett  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and all of their characters do not belong to me, they belong to Marvle (I think).  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
Chapter 2: Running  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
Everyone in the room (Bobbie, Nate and Justin) was thrown against the wall.  
  
"Oh My God." I whispered as I ran over to Bobbie's side. He seemed to be asleep against the wall. My hand reached out and touched his face, nearly screamed when he dropped from the wall onto the ground. Realizing that they only needed to be touched, I ran over to Nate and then to Justin. But before I could touch him, I heard a gasp behind me.  
  
I wiped around to see Natalie and Robbie (two fellow home baser's) had just entered the room and were staring at Justin, who was still attached to the wall.  
  
"Skye...." Natalie chocked out after she had recovered from her shock, "What.... Did you do?!" She glared at me with such anger that it surprised me. It wasn't my fault, it was an accident, I did the only thing that made cense at the time.  
  
I ran.  
  
I ran across the street, pat my house and into the wood that surrounded it.  
  
I kept on running as thoughts coursed through my mind. **What am I? Am I a Mutant? Would the F.O.H. come like they said they would on T.V.**  
  
I kept running until my legs refused to run any longer. I collapsed and fell into a sea of darkness. 


	3. Captured

The Fuzzy Dudett  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or any of its characters, they belong to Marvle (I think).  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
Chapter 3: Captured  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, but squeezed them shut when a bright light greeted them. Slowly I remembered the events that had taken place at school. I remember blacking out, but nothing that would have to do with her being in a room with a bright light shining in her face.  
  
"You can open your eyes now Kimberlee." A male voice said, "I turned the light off."  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the now dim room before I studied my surroundings further.  
  
I was in the middle of a large medal-looking room, hooked up to more monitors then I thought possible. Standing over me was a man who looked to be in his 20 or 30 but his white hair made it hard to tell. He whore a white lab coat and was looking at some of the monitors and making gesturing motions with his hand.  
  
As I looked closer I could see a meddle clipboard floating beside him, a shiny silver pen moving across the paper with each gesture he made.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" I finally worked up the courage to ask, "and what do you plan on doing to me?"  
  
"You don't need to be concerned with my name or your ware-a-bouts, and your question shouldn't be what am I going to do, but what have I done." The man said smirking.  
  
"Ok then, what *did* you do?" I asked slightly ticked.  
  
"I needed someone to try my invention on, and you happened to be handy. After my last 'test subject' left, I have been rather pressed for time to find someone new."  
  
I just glared at him.  
  
"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he turned around and started heading towards one of the medal walls, which with a gesture of his hand slid apart.  
  
I sighed and looked around some more. I noticed that I was apparently in a hospital bed, which would have been pretty comfortable, except for the fact that I was being held by medal bonds, that were attached to the beds sides. I was wearing what appeared to be a hospital gown, but was to tired to really care. I slowly slipped into unconsciousness. 


	4. Escape and a Visit Home

The Fuzzy Dudett  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and all of their characters do not belong to me, they belong to Marvle (I think).  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
Chapter 4: Escape and a Visit Home.  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
I woke up with a pain in my arms the 4th time that week. I think that because I have not been using powers, when I sleep, sometimes some of it would seep out, causing me to float like I did that day in the classroom.  
  
Personally, I don't mind floating in my sleep, but because of my restraints, my arms would end up twisted behind me while my body was trying to go up higher.  
  
I sighed and allowed my self to float back down. For the last few days the room has been purged in darkness. I had been sedated whenever the weird man would come in, and when I would wake up the lights would be off again.  
  
I lay back and stared upwards, wondering how long I was going to be here, when my thoughts were interrupted by the wall opening, and the lights turning on. I looked to see who had come in when I wasn't asleep and gasped, at first I saw the weird man, but then his form changed into a blue skinned woman. She had red hair and whore a white dress with sculls decorating the waist. She stopped when she saw the look of fear in my eyes.  
  
"Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you." She said as she hurried forward and started to unhook me from the many machines.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought that I had destroyed all of the files." She whispered as she grabbed my bonds and broke them in half.  
  
"Can you stand?" she asked gently.  
  
"I... Don't know." I whispered, as I leaned over the bed and gently lowered myself to the floor, only to collapse.  
  
"I'm going to change forms again." She warned me as she changed back into the form of the man who had kept me here. She bent down and carefully picked me up. She made some movements with her free hand, and a meddle disk appeared and floated down in front of her. She stepped on to it and started floating towards the ceiling.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked as the sealing parted and she took us out off the dome shaped building.  
  
"My son was Magneto's first 'test subject'. I was able to get him out before much was done to him, but I ended up having to give him up. I thought I destroyed the files that caused me to live a life with out my son, but I guess I didn't." She explained. As she landed on the ground, a single tear trickled down her now normal (not normal but original) face.  
  
I struggled to stay conscious, as my eyes threatened to close. Who ever she was noticed my battle and said, "Go on and fall asleep, nothing bad will happen to you."  
  
My eyes fluttered close, but I managed to stay awake long enough to ask, "Please, you never told me your name."  
  
She smiled even though I couldn't see it and said right before I drifted off, "Mystique."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I woke with a start the next morning to find myself in a makeshift hut. I yawned and walked out of the door, only to stumble on something. I landed with a thud. I heard some one laughing and looked up to see Mystique sitting on a sitting on a tree stump, laughing quietly.  
  
I cursed and looked behind me to see what had tripped me and froze. There behind me was a long light blue tail. I stared at it for a moment, it was long and skinny and it and an arrowhead point on the end. I reached my hand over to grab it, but then stared in shock at my hand, it was the same, fuzzy, light blue color. My 5 fingers seemed to have melted down to 3. I examined my self further to see that my feet had also changed. They were now disfigured and my regular 5 toes had melted down to 2. I started scooting back as far as I could until I was back to back with a tree. She curled up into a ball and started crying.  
  
"It's OK." Mystique said gently, "everything is gunna be alright."  
  
I threw myself on her and started crying into her dress.  
  
After crying for a few minuets I managed to chock out, "what... Happened... To me?"  
  
"It is a side effect. My son got the same one." She said, calming me down at the fact that I wasn't the only blue freak.  
  
"I was going to help you with your powers, at least for a little bit." She said as she helped me up.  
  
I nodded, "Can we begin now?" I asked.  
  
"Anxious little fella aren't you?" she said with a smile.  
  
"I just don't want to be so much of a bother, I mean, you've done so much for me already." I said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Don't worry about it." She said with a smile.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
During the next few days, Mystique would help me tame my powers. By the end of the 4th day I could fly around easily, and I could lift up simple objects. Mystique seemed troubled by the fact that I could pick things up with my mind, but I wasn't telekinetic. She also helped me put up what she called walls in my mind. She said it was to keep people from finding me. This kinda confused me, but I didn't ask questions.  
  
Now 5 days later;  
  
"Mystique, how far away is my home from here?" I asked  
  
"Probably about a mile, why?" she asked looking at me questionably.  
  
"Well, I don't want to keep you from your life, I mean, you've helped me so much. I think that if I can get some of my own stuff, maybe I can go out on my own for a wile." I said looking down at the ground in shame at the fact that I had to be taken care off.  
  
"I suppose your right, Magneto is probably on a mad search looking for me." She looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I know of an old abandon church that you could stay at, it isn't that far from here. I suppose that if you really want to, we can go to your house and get some of your items and then I could take you there."  
  
"Ok." I said with a smile.  
  
"Alright lets go." She said standing up and offering me her hand. I took it and I rose up into the air.  
  
When we were high enough I could see my house at the edge of the forest. I swiftly took us there.  
  
I landed on the ground outside my window and tried to open it with my hands, but it wouldn't budge, I noticed the lock on the inside and promptly used my power to unlock it and open the window. I carefully stepped inside the dusty room. I looked around and sighed, it felt good to be home, even though it was only for a little bit. I rushed over to my closet and pulled out a couple shirts and baggy sweatshirts that I would buy and wait to grow into. I grabbed a few pairs of pants and my small mettle box that I would keep my money in.  
  
"I guess that's everything." I said with a sigh and floated/flew out the window. Mystique promptly turned into a large black crow and flew ahead of me. I promptly followed her.  
  
We flew in an eastern direction for over 4 hours. By the time we had made it to the abandon church that Mystique had told me about, I was so worn out that I almost collapsed when we reached it.  
  
Mystique, having seen this flew beside me encouragingly.  
  
We flew over to the far side of the church and entered the building threw one of the large windows that had its glass broken.  
  
Mystique landed to the ground and transformed into her normal form and turned to me. I landed beside her and collapsed to the ground.  
  
Mystique gently picked me up, leaving my clothes where they had fallen, and headed to the back of the large hall into a small kitchen, in the back of the small kitchen was a door leading to a small room that had a bundle of blankets and pillows balled up in the form of a bed in one corner and a small, really beat up dresser in the other.  
  
Mystique laid me down lightly on the bed, where I almost fell asleep on contact, but was able to stay awake long enough to say one thing, "Go on and leave me, you have your own life."  
  
And with that I passed out from exhaustion. 


	5. Lots And Lots Of Cleaning

The Fuzzy Dudett  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and all of their characters do not belong to me, they belong to Marvle (I think).  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
Chapter 5: Lots And Lots Of Cleaning  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
I woke up the next day in the afternoon. I slowly collected myself and headed out the door to look around. I entered the kitchen and found a dusty piece of paper with a note scribbled on it.  
  
It read;  
  
Skye, I am only leaving to satisfy your wishes, I will be back though in three days with food, seeing as you won't be able to walk into a store and buy some. I will drop them off outside the gate, remember to use the window and no the door, if you do then passer bys could notice that the building isn't so abandon. Remember to practice, and good luck. Mystique  
  
I smiled and put the note back down, and continued on my exploring.  
  
I found bathrooms over too the side of kitchen. First I went into the 'girls' bathroom only to rush back out. Who ever had lived here before was obviously not a girl, the walls were caked in dirt and the mirrors were covered in graffiti, at that I didn't even want to think about what the inside of the stalls looked like.  
  
I turned around and peeked inside the 'boys' bathroom. It was rather dusty, but it was clean. Who ever had lived here before had *definitely* been a boy.  
  
After that, there wasn't any more room to really explore. I ended up cleaning up the bathroom the best I could for most of the day, using my powers of course, can you imagine even getting close to that mess! After that I was so exhausted, I fell asleep the second my head touched the blankets/pillows.  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
I woke up the next morning fully refreshed but slightly hungry. I jumped energetically out of bed, and hopped to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and found out for the first time that it was fully stocked with food. I grabbed the milk and took a chug of it, lucky for me, it wasn't past its expiration date. After draining the whole gallon, I felt, surprisingly, full.  
  
I went into the main chapel and looked around, above me were huge beams. Suddenly, I got a strange urge to jump, so I did. I jumped strait up into the air, my arms stretched out and grabbed one of the beams. As if on instinct, my arms swung the rest of my body over the beam and I landed with a soft thud on the beam.  
  
"Whoa... Cool..." I breathed, and jumped to the next beam. It was like I had become the world's best gymnast, but never having a lesson. It was the coolest feeling I had ever had in my life. I continued swinging back and forth across the beams until I grew bored and ended up hanging upside down by my tail.  
  
I looked down and saw my belongings lying where they had fallen the day before. I dropped down and landed gracefully on the ground in front of the pile. I took them into the bedroom and started putting everything away.  
  
After that, I ended up cleaning the main hall (mostly by waving her hand and releasing some of her power it would do a giant sweeping effect) and the kitchen. When I was finished, I was very proud of my work, the whole building seemed to sparkle.  
  
I lay satisfied on my bed and thought of what to do tomorrow.  
  
**Tomorrow, Mystique is coming.** I thought happily as I slowly fell asleep. 


	6. Field Trip!

The Fuzzy Dudett  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and all of their characters do not belong to me, they belong to Marvle (I think).  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
Chapter 6: Back to my hometown, kinda  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
Kurt was looking out the window of the bus, with a dreamy smile on his face, when Kitty stumbled over and plopped next to him.  
  
"This is, like, gunna be so boring!" Kitty said trying to start a conversation. But Kurt didn't seem to hear her. He had been acting all dreamy like, ever sense they had been told about their 'Educational' trip to Boston.  
  
"Hello... Earth to Kurt..." Kitty said, waving her hand in front of Kurt's face.  
  
"Kurt!" she finally yelled, snapping him out of dreamland.  
  
"Vat?" he asked looking up surprised, the smile still on his face.  
  
"What's the matter Kurt? You've been acting like this ever sense we left on this dumb trip!" Kitty demanded, looking Kurt strait in the eye.  
  
"Nozing, I'm just excited about zhis trip." He said with a smile, the look of excitement in his eyes showed that what he was saying was true.  
  
"Like, why?" Kitty asked, only to see that Kurt had zoned out again, "Man, I give up!" she mumbled as she got back up and stumbled back over to her previous seat.  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
The school kids had toured the main buildings in Boston, but like Kitty had said, it was totally boring.  
  
It was now time for lunch and the X-Kids were having a hard time finding some were to eat.  
  
"Man, I give up! Lets just eat in the street!" cried Evan in frustration.  
  
"I know a place." Kurt suddenly said, he had been zoning out again and had snapped out of it when he heard his stomach complaining.  
  
"Man, it's about time you snapped out of it." Evan said angrily.  
  
"Sorry, grab a hold, I'll take us there the fast way." He said, offering his arm to the others (Kitty, Evan and Rouge), which they promptly grabbed. He sighed and poofed out.  
  
They reappeared on a hill, with a small tree at the top, overlooking the town.  
  
"Man, this is great!" Even said as they started unpacking their food.  
  
"Yah, like, how did you know about this place?" Kitty asked as she dug into the basket of food that Jean had packed for them.  
  
"I use to come here to zink." Kurt replied as he looked wistfully down at the peaceful town.  
  
"What'da ya mean by that?" Rouge asked as she snagged a sandwich away from Kitty.  
  
"I use to live up here, didn't you know zat?" Kurt asked looking at them in surprise.  
  
"I thought you, like, lived in Germany." Kitty said looking at Kurt confused.  
  
"Vell, I did, but I kind of had to leeve so I came to America and ended up here in Boston." Kurt explained  
  
"Where did ya stay?" Rouge asked curios about her adopted brothers past.  
  
"I stayed at an abandon church a little ways away." Kurt told her, as he pointed to a building not to far away.  
  
"Awesome, can we like, go see it?" Kitty asked excitedly (everyone had finished eating at this point).  
  
"Sure, it would ve fun to zee za old place again." Kurt said with a smile.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and gathered up their belongings and latched onto Kurt, and with that he poofed away.  
  
They reappeared in front of a large metal gate. Threw its bars, was a giant church. It was covered in graffiti and many of the stain glass windows were broken.  
  
"Home sweet Home." Kurt said with a smile as he looked up at the church, "This place has a lot of memories." He sighed and touched the metal bars lightly.  
  
"Whoa, this place is like, mega creepy." Kitty said with as shiver.  
  
"Oh, come on. I think that it's cool." Evan said looking up at the old building.  
  
"Guys" Kitty muttered.  
  
"I think some one's comme'n" Rouge said as she looked down the road towards a fastly (is that even a word?) approaching car.  
  
Kurt grabbed everyone and poofed out and reappeared a few feet away behind a set of overgrown apple trees.  
  
"What was that for?" Kitty asked as she smacked Kurt along side his head, when she had recovered.  
  
"Sorry, but I didn't vant anyone to see a group of Teen age kids 10 miles away from town, standing in front of an abandon church." Kurt said idly, as he rubbed his head where Kitty hit him.  
  
They all peered threw the trees at the approaching car. I was a maroon Cadillac that looked like it had seen better days. The car stopped promptly in front of the gates and a young woman stepped out. She reached into the back and retrieved a few grocery bags, and then headed up to the gate.  
  
Suddenly from around back a person heavily clad in baggy clothes, ran up to the woman, who had set the bags down, and threw their arms around her.  
  
They released and talked for a bit before the person in baggy clothes picked up the bags and waved farewell as 'he' disappeared behind the church.  
  
The young woman went back to her car and drove off.  
  
"Weird." Kitty said as she stepped out from behind the trees.  
  
"Yah... Vell do you vant to go inside?" Kurt asked with a smile.  
  
Everyone nodded and they poofed out. 


End file.
